


The Signs as Cute Relationship Things

by sever77



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, short stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oneshots Watari/Kunimi, Iwaizumi/Suga, Oikawa, Aone/Ushiwaka, Bokuto, Fukunaga/Kenma, Lev/Inuoka, Akaashi/Unnamed, Ennoshita/Kageyama, and my bias Akiteru/Yahaba<br/>according to star signs, I couldn't find any Taurus or Aquarius and Oikawa was the only Cancer, same for Bokuto and Virgo and Akaashi and Sagittarius<br/>from a horoscope tumblr post</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Signs as Cute Relationship Things

It was morning, and Watari found himself in a foreign bed. Slowly, he turned around, there was a snoring Kunimi beside him. He was content to watch the rise and fall of his chest. After a minute or two of watching and the arm he was propped up on started getting sore, he decided to touch the chest. Kunimi broke his snoring, now revealed as fake, to say, “Too cold.” Watari's fingers brushed over Kunimi's skin to rub his armpit. Then he started tickling. That laughter he heard that morning was the best sound for years.

(Aries: morning tickles)

  


“Yeah, but Oikawa doesn't have muscles like mine. He thinks throwing volleyballs is always more important than muscle development.”

Iwaizumi was staying up late at Suga's place, they had so many things they could talk about. Personally, Iwaizumi loved the sound of Suga's voice. As expected Suga let out a peal of laughter, a peal! He read it all the times in romance novels, but this night was the first one he'd actually heard a real person's peal of laughter.

“But I'm not dating you just for the muscles. Have you stepped back and taken a look at your sense of humour?”

He was about to say something witty when Suga shushed him, with an apology of a smile.

“Hear that? The birds are waking up, that means,” he went to open the curtains, “the sun is coming up, and,” he held up Iwaizumi's hand with his own, “we can watch it together.”

(Gemini: staying up until sunrise talking)

  


Oikawa woke up to a biting cold, one of his legs was out of his snuggle-cuddle blanket. Realising how unlikely it was for him to get back to sleep, he got up, put on his fluffy slippers and made himself some hot chocolate. “Happy birthday Tooru,” he said to himself, “no relationship for another year, but now that volleyball's over,” he wrapped both arms around himself, “you're available to all the hot people of the world.” He frowned as the microwave dinged, “Wait, there's still college, stupid me.”

He sipped his hot chocolate, warmed his hands against it. “Maybe I don't need a relationship.”

(Cancer: cuddles and hot chocolate on a cold day)

  


As Aone jumped over the sprinkler, he tried to think how they'd got to doing this, him and Ushiwaka. Neither was smiling, it was a game between them now, ever since Futakuchi mentioned it, the first one to smile had to treat the other to a sensual kiss, no matter where they were. They had similar interests, the only thing that could've been smoother was if they were on the same volleyball team, but, then again, their teams and positions had conflicting interests in strategy.

He firmly kept his mouth tilted to neutral as Ushiwaka slipped on the wet grass, no injury of course, he was too healthy and well-built to suffer that easy. He helped him up before he noticed the damage to his strawberries.

(Leo: playing in sprinklers on a hot day)

  


The video opened with Bokuto leaning in to the bench the camera was on. He started with a moonwalk, then swung his hips around, closing a drawer he conveniently left open earlier. He kept dancing his way around his kitchen until the music stopped. He bobbed his head as he picked a second track. Jazz hands, a high leg kick, and looking up to see his roommate enter the frame. He walked to the fridge and got out something alcoholic. When Bokuto finished laughing, he sent the video to his internet boyfriend.

(Virgo: dancing in the kitchen)

  


Fukunaga and Kenma hung out a lot; they could turn down other requests by saying they've got plans, and neither of them had to talk – bonus. They progressed to sort of boyfriends over the months and Kenma let him dictate the pace. He didn't even mind that they communicated with texts and messages. This particular quiet date, Fukunaga put his stuff to the side and brought his nose to Kenma's lips. He kissed it. Fukunaga laughed breathlessly to himself about something he found funny, and their date shifted into amused studying with ear kisses and hand kisses.

(Libra: kisses on the nose)

  


Lev woke up first. His limbs were a bit sore from being wrapped around Inuoka all night, but that was an easy price to pay for hugging. Speaking of limbs, his toes were cold. Ah! A source of body warmth was right in front of him. Just gotta take off his pants. Oh? He's waking up? All or nothing then. Lev twisted his legs around so he could press his feet against the back of Inuoka's thighs. He heard a yelp, was Inuoka a dog?

“Hello sleeping beauty!” Lev spoke enthusiastically.

“Oh, it's the menace that stole my place on the team, now waking me up with less clothes than I went to sleep with, pervert.”

“:(“

“Didn't mean it, lov' ya.”

“:)”

(Scorpio: waking them up with cold toes)

  


Handholding. It was Akaashi's favourite thing in the world. Long walks, no talking, just handholding. That was the perfect past-time. So that was what he was doing, with his boyfriend, even better – simple intimacy with someone he cared about. A tap on his shoulder, his companion pointed out footprints leading them to the beach. He smiled. No need for words this early in the evening. When they did come, they would be short, simple, and soft. A “Shall we head back now?” or “Nice sounds from the wind.”, even “You look so photogenic.” He sighed a sigh of pleasure and wandered on.

(Sagittarius: long walks hand in hand)

  


Ennoshita was getting his clothes on when he got a text.

**Kageyama T.** _I lick you_

**Kageyama T.** _Like*_

Nice. Cute. He's got auto-correct on.

**Kageyama T.** _Just thought about it now. Sorry for wasting your time_

**Ennochika** _No, it's good._ _You're still my boyfriend after all._

**Ennochika** _I'll meet you after practice for the kisses, okay >_

**Ennochika** _?*_

**Kageyama T.** _Yes_

“Morning texts because he loves you.” Ennoshita read the tumblr post out loud and smiled. Kageyama was a Capricorn too. He'd have to ask for his tumblr.

(Capricorn: texts just because they're thinking of you)

  


Yahaba's parents had given him full reign of the house for his Friday night date with his boyfriend. Akiteru arrived early, so he got to see Yahaba before he got in his suit (he was in a onesie, cute). He got a bread roll for while Yahaba was getting dressed. When Yahaba did come back out, he was wearing the navy blue waistcoat under the black, with a bow-tie to match. They made familiar conversation while they ate.

They were still wearing their suits two hours later, when they were cuddling on the sofa to Studio Ghibli movies. Yahaba started nodding off, his head became too heavy for him to keep in the air, so Akiteru shuffled closer and held Yahaba's head against his chest. He murmured in his deep voice, “Would you like to move this to the bedroom?”

Yahaba ended up shooing him out of the room so he could get his onesie back on, but fell asleep with only his legs in the pants part. Akiteru wandered in a while later to snuggle up to him on the bed. Then stayed like that for most of the night, Yahaba even forgot to tell his parents to clean up the table.

(Pisces: sleepy snuggles)


End file.
